Amistad y algo más
by isa-yop
Summary: HoroxRen yaoi pero suave. Como se conocen horo y ren y llegan a formar algo mas que una amistad. Universo altero.


Aquí otro de mis fic, el anterior era una prueba que yo misma me puse. al parecer este esta igual de mal que el otro, es que no soy buena escribiendo

Esta fic es un HoroxRen pero esta más suave que el fic anterior.

Bueno demás esta decir que los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

Bueno aquí esta el fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 1: Haciendo amistad

En un hermoso valle, frente a un tranquilo lago, delante de una montaña se veía a un joven de pelo azul similar al cielo, aunque en la base eran negros, los colores estaban separados por una banda. Tenía el cuerpo delgado pero con músculos bien marcados que se notaban en su pecho. Estaba bañándose tranquilamente en el lago, tenía un traje de baño de color azul con una franja blanca a los costados, sin sospechar que alguien lo estaba observando.

El muchacho que lo miraba estaba escondido entre las ramas de un gran árbol que lo ocultaba perfectamente, el joven tenía unos ojos de un color ámbar que impresionaba a cualquiera, y el color violeta de su cabello se veía perfecto con sus ojos, estaba vestido con unos pantalones sueltos y una polera ambos negros. Era más delgado que el otro muchacho y un poco más pequeño que él, pero aun así también tenía sus músculos marcados, su nombre era Ren Tao. El nunca había hablado con el otro muchacho, pero siempre lo veía en ese lago, la primera vez estaba descansando sobre el mismo árbol en que se encontraba ahora, había huido de su hogar después de haber discutido con su padre, mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de olvidar lo que pasó, cuando escuchó una risa, al abrir los ojos ve a aquel muchacho corriendo feliz al lago mientras se sacaba la polera y se metía a la fría agua. Estaba asombrado de ver a un niño tan feliz, el odiaba estar en su casa, ya que desde pequeño lo habían obligado a entrenar, no tenía amigos y ya había olvidado la ultima vez que sonrió. El chico estuvo bastante tiempo en el lago pero siempre solo, aun así su sonrisa no desaparecía.

Esta era la quinta vez que se encontraba con él, en verdad lo asombraba la tranquilidad que emanaba, cuando lo veía venir se le olvidaban sus problemas. Ren estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó cuando el otro chico salía del agua y caminaba en dirección a él. Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz.

?: Oye, ¿por qué no bajas de ahí?

Ren estaba sonrojado y nervioso ya que nunca había hablado con alguien de su edad. Bajó y quedó frente al chico.

?: Hola me llamo Horokeu Usui, pero me gusta que me digan Horo-Horo… ¿tú como te llamas?

R: Me llamo Ren Tao.

HH: Oye por qué nunca bajabas de ese árbol desde el otro día te vi allá arriba, pero como vi que eras tímido preferí esperar que tu solo bajaras. Sabes desde ese día quería hablar contigo, no es bueno que estés siempre solo.

R: No bajaba porque simplemente no me daba la gana, y… ¿por qué querías hablar conmigo?

HH: Porque quería conocerte, oye ¿quisieras entrar al lago conmigo?

R: Eh… bueno. – Lentamente se sacó la polera y la dejó junto a la de Horo.

Ambos nadaban muy bien estuvieron divirtiéndose mucho luego de un rato salieron a descansar en el pasto.

HH: Eres de por aquí… es que nunca te había visto.

R: Si… siempre he vivido aquí con mi familia, pero nunca me alejaba mucho de casa, porque siempre estaba entrenando.

HH: ¿Y por qué entrenas tanto?

R: Es que toda mi familia es guerrera y desde pequeños nos enseñan todo, además soy el único heredero de todo por ser el único hombre.

HH: ¿Eres hijo único?

R: No, tengo una hermana mayor pero no puede hacerse cargo de la dinastía por ser mujer.

HH: Yo también tengo una hermana pero más pequeña. En mi familia no nos obligan a entrenar desde peques, pero como tenemos que hacer todo lo del hogar entonces debemos tener fuerza suficiente por eso mi hermana se entretiene entrenándome.

Y así estuvieron mucho rato conversando aunque se habían conocido recién sentían como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Quedaron de juntarse ahí mismo al otro día.

Así quedó esta cosa. Ojala que les haya gustado. Si pueden dejen un review para saber su opinión.


End file.
